lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Middle-earth plants
Species Aeglos Aeglos, also known as Snowthorn, was a plant that grew on Amon Rûdh in west Beleriand during the First Age.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part One: II: "The Tale of the Children of Húrin" Alfirin Athelas Athelas, also known as Kingsfoil, was a healing herb that grew throughout Middle-earth. Culumalda Culumalda was a type of tree that grew in Ithilien, specifically on the Field of Cormallen. Elanor Elanor was a golden, star-shaped flower that grew in Lothlórien.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Ch. VI: "Lothlórien" Lairelossë Lairelossë was a fragrant tree that grew on the island of Númenor.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "''A Description of the Island of Númenor"'' Laurinquë Laurinquë was a golden-flowered tree in Númenor. Like Lairelossë, it was brought from Tol Eressëa by the Elves.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" Lavaralda Lavaralda was a tree with long green leaves and was brought by the Elves from Tol Eressëa. Lebethron Lebethron was tree that grew in Ithilien. The staves Faramir gave to Frodo and Sam were made from Lebethron.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Ch. VII: "Journey to the Cross-roads" Lissuin Lissuin was a fragrant flower of Tol Eressëa. It was brought by the Elves.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" Mallorn Mallorn was a kind of large Elven tree. These trees originally grew in Tol Eressëa but were taken by Galadriel to Lothlórien.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" Nessamelda Nessamelda was a kind of tree brought by the Elves to Númenor.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" Niphredil Niphredil was a white flower that grew during Luthien's birth.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter X: "Of the Sindar" Niphredil was also found in Lothlórien. Oiolairë Oiolairë was a kind of tree that grew in Nísimaldar, brought by the Elves from Tol Eressëa.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" The Elves of Eressëa used to set a branch of oiolairë upon their ships "in token of friendship with Ossë and Uinen. Pipe-weed Pipe-weed, also known as Halflings' Leaf, was a tobacco strain grown by the Hobbits of the Shire. Seregon Seregon was a kind of blood-red flower that grew on Amon Rûdh.The Children of Húrin, Chapter VII: "Of Mîm the Dwarf" Simbelmynë Simbelmynë, also known as'' alfirin or ''uilos, was a small white flower that grew in Rohan, particularly on graves and tombs.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Ch. VI: "The King of the Golden Hall" Taniquelassë Taniquelassë was a tree brought by the Elves from Tol Eressëa.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" Uilos Vardarianna Vardarianna was a tree brought by the Elves from Tol Eressëa.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" Yavannamírë Yavannamírë was a tree brought by the Elves from Tol Eressëa. It had scarlet fruits that grew in Númenor. The name meant "Jewel of Yavanna".Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Two: I: "A Description of the Island of Númenor" References Category:Plants Category:Lists